Cravings
by Celeborn's Concubine
Summary: Shayleigh is desperate for a midnight snack…but Elbereth won’t be happy with her choice of sweetie. Set before the Epilogue of the ‘Chaos Curse’. Rated T to be on the safe side... *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Cravings**

**Summary: Shayleigh is desperate for a midnight snack…but Elbereth won't be happy with her choice of sweetie. Set before the Epilogue of the 'Chaos Curse'.**

**Disclaimer: I own very little, and what I own doesn't happen to include Elbereth, Shayleigh, Tintagel, Shilmista, or the Edificant Library. These things belong to Mr. Salvatore. I'm merely borrowing them without permission- but I promise to clean them up and put them back where I found them when I'm done.**

She awoke in the middle of the night, and instantly put a hand to her stomach. It rumbled. At first she sighed, rolling over and trying to rediscover her reverie, but her stomach growled again, more insistently, and she knew she had to get up.

Shayleigh had finally returned to Shilmista just that afternoon, after months away, helping Cadderly, Danica, and the Bouldershoulder brothers against Cadderly's father, Aballister, and the Chaos Curse. She had reported to her king, greeted her friends and family, bathed, and had gone to bed.

At first she thought it was just the fact that she had taken no evening meal before retiring, but when, sitting on the edge of her bed, she put her hand on her belly she knew it wasn't so. She was definitely putting on weight- and she knew why. Twice on the short journey home from the sight Edificant Library to Shilmista forest she had had to stop and forage for supplies. For every night terrible hunger pangs would grip her belly- even when she'd just eaten a large meal just a few hours before- and she would gorge herself on her supplies. Part of the reason for her voracity was that she could not quite seem to find the thing she really, truly, deeply craved amongst the food she carried with her. What that thing might be, well, she had no idea, but she would know it when she found it, Shayleigh was sure.

So, with another sigh, the elf maiden rose and pulled a worn, comfortable robe about her slender shoulders. The night air was cool and the grass soft against her bare feet as she wandered from her chamber, a small room set up in one of the area's many natural caves, and between the trees. Under the moon and the stars- which were partly obscured by some wispy clouds, but that was alright- she felt better already.

Indeed, since the destruction of the Edificant Library Shayleigh had found she enjoyed the night far more than the day- as an elf she had always been fond of the stars, of course, but had found equal charm in the sun's rays. Now, though, it seemed that the days were a little too bright, a little too hot, and she wondered how it would be come summer!

Shayleigh was content to wander for the moment, not sure where she might look for some food- she knew where to obtain food within Shilmista, of course, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she just didn't know what it was that she wanted to eat. And she couldn't just stuff her face in the hopes of finally finding what it was- she would soon be _so fat_ if she continued with that approach…and although Shayleigh was unusually carefree about her looks for an elven female she did not want to be fat.

Wandering amongst the trees she was about to relent, about to return to her meagre pantry and eat the very first thing she found, when she smelt…something. Snuffling the air she turned, homing in on the smell. It was so good…it made her mouth water… Increasing her pace she was practically running through the trees, long blond hair flying in true elvish, ethereal fashion behind her.

It was…close…_so close_...

It was…Elbereth?

Her King and life-long friend lay sleeping in the long, moonlit grass in a small clearing overlooking a shimmering, tinkling little stream. It was a bit warm for spring, Shayleigh thought as she approached. And it was not uncommon for elves to seek their beds under the stars when the sky was clear- she did it herself often enough. So she wasn't so surprised to find him here.

It wasn't that surprising that she had been drawn to him either. Elbereth was handsome- more than handsome, he was stunningly beautiful in a masculine sort of way. With long, perfectly straight blue-black hair and smooth, porcelain pale skin which seemed to catch the silvery-grey of the moonbeams which caressed it he was the epitome of elven beauty.

He wasn't food though, and Shayleigh's stomach was rumbling fiercely now. With a rueful laugh she turned to leave, but heard her King's sleepy call behind her. She had woken him with her laughter, she guessed, and turned back to see him prop himself up with both elbows behind him, his silver eyes glinting as he looked at her quizzically. His light, white shirt was open at the neck, showing a lovely hint of his chest.

_Gods, he's lovely!_

And before she knew what she was doing she had walked to his side and knelt down in the grass.

Elbereth gave a little yawn as she arranged her robe about her. "Shayleigh?" he asked, his voice sleepy. "What's the matter? I'd not expected to see you tonight."

"I was hungry." She answered with a shrug.

His laugh was merry, if a little confused. "What?" he chortled. "And why would that bring you here?"

_Why indeed?_ Thought Shayleigh, but she didn't speak. Instead she found herself leaning forward, her hand reaching to her friend's shoulder, brushing back the collar of his shirt, exposing even more skin. She felt his hot breath on her cheek, saw the confusion, and mayhap just a little excitement, in his eyes as she leant forward, across his chest, to lower her mouth to the joint of his neck and shoulder…

His skin was salty underneath her tongue and she wound an arm about his waist to keep him pinned as she explored one appealing collarbone. Elbereth's voice was muffled by her hair when he spoke. "Shayleigh? Shayleigh, what are you doing?" he pushed at her shoulder- gently- with one hand, to make her sit back and look at him, she guessed, but she had found what she wanted.

Feeling the excitement throb deep in her belly she bit down eagerly into the soft, creamy skin at the base of his neck, heard him cry out, and then moaned her ecstasy at the taste of his blood on her tongue.

oOo

Elbereth hadn't meant to fall asleep in the grass. He had been lying, stargazing, and then his eyelids had felt so heavy, and he was so comfortable, but he told himself it could only be for a moment or so, he had to get up, else he'd fall asleep…

And then a sound had woken him. In the shadows of the trees at the edge of the clearing he saw a tall, elegant form turning away, disappearing into the darkness of the forest. For just a second he saw the flash of blonde hair and he knew who it was.

"Shayleigh?" he called and the elf maiden stopped, turned back and walked towards him instead. She knelt by his side as he lay there, holding his head and shoulders up as he rested back on his elbows, not unlike so many times in the past when they had sat or lain together in a grassy spot just like this one, and watched the clouds, or the stars, or just talked… But tonight there was an odd look in her violet eyes as she studied him and he sat up just a little bit more, still a bit befuddled by sleep.

"Shayleigh?" he asked. "What's the matter? I'd not expected to see you tonight."

No, he had expected Shayleigh to be resting after having just returned from many tendays on the road. He had even thought to wait until the afternoon of the next day before seeking her out again- she's spoken briefly with him this afternoon to give a synopsis of her report, but he still needed to hear the details- the Edificant Library destroyed! – in case she wanted to sleep in tomorrow morning.

She shrugged her elegant shoulders, causing the low v-neck of her robe to ripple interestingly. _She's so beautiful_ he thought as he looked up at her. Lithe, with pleasant, perky little curves, all shown off very well by her slightly clingy robe; long blonde hair with little wisps escaping, the moonlight shining through…and her eyes! He had never met anyone else with violet-hued eyes…they were so fiery, so fierce, just like Shayleigh herself…

"I was hungry."

He couldn't help but laugh, delighted, at that. "What? And why would that bring you here?"

He opened his mouth to suggest they go and have a night-cap together- he'd had some _very_ good wine uncorked this evening- but then she was leaning forward, her eyes gleaming oddly. Her hand brushed his shoulder, pulling back his shirt, and for just a moment he thought she was going to kiss him- he certainly had no objections! – but she touched her mouth to the base of his neck instead. It was odd, but not unpleasant, to have her straddling his lap, her hair all over his face, the warm, wet swirling of her tongue on his collarbone, and he shifted slightly, feeling warm excitement stirring in his nether-regions. She snaked an arm about his waist, holding him still when he shifted again, and poor Elbereth left out a shaky breath.

This was good, but…

He pushed gently at her shoulder, wanting her to look at him, wanting to know what she was about. This wasn't like Shayleigh at all, and he'd not have a moment of pleasure at the expense of their friendship.

"Shayleigh?" he asked, not quite able to keep a quiver out his voice. Some of her hair, fluttering in the breeze, got in his mouth. "Shayleigh, what are you doing?"

And then there was sharp pain- she'd bitten him!- and he heard his own pained yelp echoing across the forest. Shayleigh was pushing him down, his shoulders and the back of his head cracking back across the ground hard as she writhed atop him, lapping up the blood which welled from the wound on his neck. Shayleigh moaned with delight and Elbereth with pain. He didn't understand what she was doing, was hurt and distressed, and yet excited by the way she was moving atop him. He had…had to make her stop. This wasn't…wasn't…this wasn't like Shayleigh _at all_.

Elbereth was no novice to battle, despite his swimming head and the part of him- namely his loins- which protested he got his hands under Shayleigh's shoulders and heaved her up and away from him, rolling to the side and scrabbling to gain his feet. At his back he thought he heard Shayleigh hiss, her hand grabbed his ankle, her nails breaking the skin, and so he kicked at her with all his strength. Even so, he could not help but wince as his foot connected on her wrist and she fell away from him with a cry of pain.

Scrambling, slipping and sliding Elbereth finally gained his feet some distance away and turned back to see the elf maiden, his friend, huddled on the ground and sobbing as she cradled her hurt wrist to her breast. His own breathing ragged Elbereth stood swaying, feeling the blood running from his neck with shaky fingers…he needed to fetch a healer, he knew, but the world seemed to want to spin…

"Oh Gods, Elbereth!" he heard Shayleigh sob. "I'm so sorry!"

And then he was falling, going down on one knee, but someone was there to catch him before he found himself kissing the dirt…there were a number of elves milling about it seemed, come running when they heard their king cry out. He leant his head against a warm shoulder, closing his eyes tight. The way everything was spinning was starting to make him nauseous…the other elf was talking to him, stroking his hair, trying to get a proper look at his wound, he understood. He knew this elf, knew his feel, his voice, his smell…

"Tintagel." Elbereth murmured against that wonderful shoulder. He'd never known how very comfortable and warm a pillow his friend made.

"Aye, my king." He felt warm breath tickle his ear as his friend pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. "All is well now."

oOo

**I might leave it here for this chapter…I only expect there to be two. Stay tuned to find out why Shayleigh is biting people…poor Elbereth!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cravings: chapter two.**

Elbereth awoke with dawn light shining in his eyes. He moaned softly, holding up a hand to shield his face. Normally he enjoyed luxuriating in his warm, comfortable bed as the dawn's golden glow washed over him, making him feel a sleepy, contented part of the morning's beauty but today his head throbbed dreadfully and the bright light wasn't helping matters.

His neck hurt too, a sharp, insistent pain compared with the dull ache in his temples. He brushed at the site of the pain with his fingers and felt the soft, slight scratchiness of a bandage.

The elven king tried to roll over, to sit up, but he felt terribly weak and shaky. Trembling like a new-born kitten he managed to prop himself up on his side a bit, staring blearily about his room. Someone had been moving the furniture about, he was sure of it. A chair had been pulled up close by the bedside, and a basin filled with bloodied cloths sat on the floor beside it. His shirt was there too, he saw, and likewise stained with blood.

He couldn't remember, couldn't _think_. His vision swam and he let his head fall back to the mattress with a slight whimper. Nausea gripped his stomach.

And then there was a slight commotion from the other side of the room, the swish of robes as another elf approached. A cool hand felt his forehead and Elbereth closed his eyes, concentrating on the pleasant feeling. A familiar, soothing voice spoke in his ear, warming breath brushing his cheek.

"I need you to sit up and drink, my King. It will make you feel better, I promise."

But poor Elbereth had not the strength to raise himself again. The best he could do was roll over onto his back, looking up into the concerned face of his friend, the elf wizard Tintagel. Gently, as if he feared his king would break, Tintagel put one hand under Elbereth's shoulder, cradling the elf king's head in the other. Carefully he lifted Elbereth until the wounded male was cuddled against his chest, head supported in the crook of his arm.

Elbereth let his eyelids flutter closed once more, enjoying the warmth and comfort of the other elf. He felt the smooth wooden edge of a cup against his lips and obligingly opened his mouth to drink. The liquid was pleasantly cool, with a sweet, fresh taste. Even as it slid down his throat the headache began to diminish, and he was able to give a little smile when Tintagel kissed his forehead.

"Better?"

"Yes." Elbereth whispered. The rasp of his own voice made him wince. "Tintagel?"

"Mmm?"

"What happened? Why do I feel so…awful?"

"Do you not remember, my king?"

Elbereth tried to cast his mind back. Fuzzy images swam before his eyes: he was lying on the grass, Shayleigh leaning over him…he was standing, swaying, while she curled on the ground crying and holding her wrist…

"Oh gods, Shayleigh!" He cried, eyes flying open. "Tintagel, I hurt her!"

The other's blue eyes were sad as he stroked a few sweaty strands of dark hair away from the injured king's forehead. "She hurt you first, my lord. She bit you so that she might drink your blood."

Elbereth could only stare, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly for a long moment before he finally found his voice. "What?" he rasped.

"You bled so much…all the healers thought they might not be able to stop it. We feared you might die, my king."

Tintagel sniffed, putting down the cup so that he could use his free hand to wipe at his tearing eyes. He and Elbereth had been friends since they were tiny children- the thought of losing his king brought a lump to his throat. Oh, how he had wept with joy last night when the healers had finally told him they'd made the bleeding stop, that his king, his friend, was going to live!

Elbereth lay quiet, snatches of the previous night running through his mind. "And Shayleigh?" he finally murmured.

"Under guard, my king- we feared she may do herself harm when she realised what she'd done. The healers have spoken with, as have I, and we think we know what came over her."

"Well?" Elbereth breathed, desperate to hear that his friend was well, despite the pain she'd caused him.

"She had been attacked by a vampire at the Edificant Library, my king. Not bitten! But we think even the scratches from the creatures claws may have had an effect on her. She says that she had had cravings all the journey home, but she could not discern what for."

"Cravings for blood? _My_ blood?"

"We do not know. It might be that you were simply the first elf she happened across, or she may have sought you out deliberately. Shayleigh herself is in some confusion about the event."

"Gods! Do you think she'll do it again?"

"Nay, my king. Fear not, we'll keep you safe."

A healer entered, bringing with her another cup. Elbereth drank this one too, and found sleep closing over him almost immediately. As Tintagel laid him back on the pillows he managed to catch at the elf wizard's wrist.

"Tintagel, I want to see her. I want to talk with Shayleigh."

"Aye, my king. Rest now, and I'll go see how she is. If I deem it safe I'll bring her to you."

"Thank y-" Elbereth sighed, unable to stave off sleep any longer. Tintagel watched him fondly for a moment before rising from the edge of the bed and leaving the room. He needed to speak with Shayleigh.

oOo

She had spent a miserable night in a special room the healers had prepared for those not of sound mind. It was comfortable enough- very comfortable in fact- but for the steel bars of the door, securely locked. Elven warriors- some of whom she had trained herself- watched her cautiously from the other side, most with pity unhidden in their eyes. Healers came and went, some exchanging a few words with her, but it had been hours since any had come in to speak with her.

Tintagel had been earlier, to tell her how Elbereth fared, and to listen to her story. He had also brought her some food- fresh bread and cheese, some fruit and a little pot of tea- but she hadn't touched that at all.

She could not stop replaying the moment in her head- that delicious, glorious, awful moment when her teeth broke skin and Elbereth's sweet blood filled her mouth. It had been better than the finest fey wine, better than anything she had ever tasted.

_Gods, I'm disgusting!_ She thought.

There were footsteps outside her door, and the guards moved aside as Tintagel entered the room with a faint rustle from his robes. He smiled at her reassuringly, but she couldn't smile back.

"Shayleigh," he said softly, crouching down in front of her where she sat cross-legged on the bed. "All will be well. Elbereth will heal, and we think we know how to make you better too."

"I don't -"

"Shh. But first I need you to do something. I need you to give me some of your blood."

_I'm crazy_, she thought. _Tintagel's crazy. We've all gone crazy._

"What?" she managed with a shaky laugh.

He proffered a little knife and a small silver bowl. "I thought from your thumb…if we can catch it in this bowl than the healers can use it to make you better, Shayleigh."

She didn't understand but she obediently used the knife to make a small slice in the meat of her thumb and Tintagel helped her catch a dribble of blood in the little bowl. He helped her bandage the cut, gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and then he was gone.

Shayleigh settled down to wait, all the while brooding over how she had hurt one of her dearest friends.

oOo

It took them two days, but Tintagel, his fellow wizards, and the wisest elven healers of Shilmista found a way to separate the vampire from Shayleigh's blood. From that they were able to make a serum- a 'vampire antidote' Tintagel laughingly told her- which they injected into her arm before allowing her to visit Elbereth.

Under the watchful eye of Tintagel and a handful of warriors and healers alike she sat on the edge of the king's bed and smiled, somewhat tearfully, as his silver eyes opened and regarded her sleepily. He was pale- more so than usual- with dark circles under his eyes, but he smiled and held out his arms, and she gratefully melted into the hug, careful not to put too much weight on the injured elf king.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered into his hair, holding him close, feeling him gently stroke her back with trembling fingers.

He turned his face, nuzzling the soft skin of her neck. "Don't be." He murmured. "I didn't really mind."

Then he was laughing merrily as Shayleigh pulled back, regarding him incredulously.

oOo

**Ok, slightly corny ending, but I'll try harder next time. And I know it wasn't really surprising- at least for anyone who's read the book- that the whole thing was due to a vampire attack, but I liked the plot line anyway. So, review, and tell me what you think! Please?**


End file.
